Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Web page display apparatus and a Web page display method, and is suitably applicable to, for example, a personal digital assistant (PDA).
Description of the Related Art
Web pages written in hypertext markup language (HTML) format using World Wide Web (WWW) document systems have been created for the sake of browsing a display screen of fairly large size (for example, extended graphics array (XGA) of 1024 pixels in width and 768 pixels in height) of a personal computer or the like.
On the other hand, PDAs have been equipped with a quarter video graphics array (QVGA) display of 320 pixels in width and 240 pixels in height, for example, and can display Web pages on the display.
For example, a PDA reduces a Web page W1 of 1024 pixels in width such as shown in FIG. 1A to generate a reduced Web page W2 of 320 pixels in width such as shown in FIG. 1B.
The PDA then sets the upper 240-pixel part of the reduced Web page W2 as a display area WA1, and displays a display screen DG1 corresponding to the display area WA1 on the display as shown in FIG. 1C (refer to, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-004524).